


Club leaders group chat

by Spottedlilly



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, More characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spottedlilly/pseuds/Spottedlilly
Summary: Megami thinks it's a good idea to make a group chat with all the club leaders (plus osoro)....it goes as expected
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Osoro Shidesu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Group chat

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more characters once I find out the other club leaders names
> 
> ~|Usernames|~
> 
> Demonqueen = Oka
> 
> Studentbodyprez = Megami
> 
> Thebestactress = Kizana
> 
> Blackbelt = Budo
> 
> Ihatescool = Osoro 
> 
> Chefgrl = Amai  
> ________________________________________________

- _Studentbodyprez created a group chat-_

- _Studentbodyprez named the group chat: Club leaders-_

Studentbodyprez: hello this is megami, I decided to make a group chat with all the club leaders, I don't have all of their numbers yet so this isn't all of us

Ihatescool: why

Studentbodyprez: so we can all discuss what's going on in all of our clubs

Demonqueen: that makes sense

Blackbelt: who is everyone? I'm budo

Demonqueen: I'm oka

Chefgrl: I'm Amai 👩🏻🍳

Thebestactress: I'm Kizana~

Ihatescool: I.....im osoro why am I on this cha the deliqints arent a clb

Thebestactress: *chat, * delinquents, *aren't, * club

Ihatescool: whatevr 

Studentbodyprez: They are sort of a club and I have your number, so I decided to add you, I hope you don't mind

Ihatescool: it's fine I dnt rlly care

Thebestactress: *don't, *really

Ihatescool: stp correcting me its annoying 

Thebestactress: fine

Studentbodyprez: is your spelling really that bad? 

Ihatescool: yes

Ihatescool: im also tired so gn 

Blackbelt: good night, I guess

Demonqueen: gn everyone 

Chefgrl: good night guys 🥱 

Studentbodyprez: sleep well everyone 

Thebestactress: good night~ 


	2. How's school losers...oh wait none of us are at school (except boudo but he doesn't matter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -usernames-
> 
> Ihatescool: Osoro 
> 
> Studentbodyprez: Megami
> 
> Demonqueen: Oka
> 
> Thebestactress: Kizana
> 
> Chefgrl:Amai
> 
> (I honestly forgot boudo's)

Ihatescool: how's school losers

Demonqueen: aren't you at school...

Ihatescool: no I'm suspended

Demonqueen: oh, I forgot

Ihatescool: how....

Demonqueen: I try to avoid the deliquints 

Demonqueen:*delinquents*

Ihatescool: oh okay

Studentbodyprez: shouldn't you be in class oka?

Demonqueen: I'm also away from school

Studentbodyprez: I am too..

Chefgrl: me too..

Thebestactress: I am also away from school...

Ihatescool:then how am I supposed to now what's going on at school?

Studentbodyprez: ask the deliquints

Ihatescool: oh yeah

Ihatescool:none of them are responding

Chefgrl: they're probably in class...

Ihatescool: probably....

Ihatescool: well I gtg

Demonqueen: me too, bye

Chefgrl: baii, I should probably go to

Thebestactress: can the theater club have a higher budget?

Studentbodyprez: no!! Bye

Thebestactress: alright..bye


	3. Photoboi (who has no interest in photography)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megami finally gets one of the other club leaders phone numbers.....
> 
> \----------------------------  
> -Usernames-
> 
> Ihatescool: Osoro 
> 
> Studentbodyprez: Megami
> 
> Thebestactress: Kizana 
> 
> Demonqueen: Oka
> 
> Chefgrl: Amai
> 
> Blackbelt: Budo
> 
> Photoboi: Fureddo (photography club leader)

_-Studentbodyprez added photoboi to the chat-_

Photoboi: Hi everyone!!!!!

Photoboi: I'm Fureddo Jonzu

Ihatescool: who?

Studentbodyprez: the leader of the photography club

Ihatescool: oh okay

Ihatescool: that explains the username

Photoboi: who is everyone else?

Ihatescool: ughh we have to do this again!

Ihatescool: I'm Osoro

Chefgrl: I'm Amai!!!

Demonqueen: I'm Oka

Blackbelt: finally another boy!!! I'm Budo

Thebestactress: I'm kinaza~

Photoboi: why is Osoro on here, she's not a club leader

Ihatescool: idk 

Studentbodyprez: I just felt like adding her

Photoboi: okay then.....

Studentbodyprez: shouldn't you and Budo be in class?

Photoboi: oh shoot!! I gtg

Ihatescool: lol bye

Studentbodyprez: it's not funny

Ihatescool: whtevr

_-ihatescool went offline-_


	4. Idek what to call this....

Studentbodyprez: how is everyone?

Demonqueen: I'm good ◉‿◉

Chefgrl: I'm good as well, just a bit tried

Thebestactress: I'm good~

Ihatescool: I'm fine......I guess....

Ihatescool: how are you....?

Studentbodyprez: I'm good, I'm glad all of you are good...or fine

Ihatescool: that's good.....

Studentbodyprez: why's osoro being so nice....?

Ihatescool: what do mean why am I being nice?!?! I'm capable of being nice if I want to!!!

Studentbodyprez: Okay, okay, calm down

Ihatescool: fine whatever....

Chefgrl: what's everyone up to?

Demonqueen: uhh... stuff....

Ihatescool: summoning demons?

Demonqueen: maybe.....

Ihatescool: .........I was kidding....

Demonqueen: oh..... well I wasn't......

Ihatescool: well.... I'm playing videogames.....

Studentbodyprez: I'm texting you guys, how are you playing videogames and texting at the same time?

Ihatescool: I paused my game

Studentbodyprez: oh

Studentbodyprez: that makes sense

Ihatescool: I'm going to go back to playing my game now

Studentbodyprez: bye

Demonqueen: bye, I should probably go now to.....

Chefgrl: baiiii!!!


End file.
